


Differences

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what Boromir's accustomed to, but he isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

This is not what Boromir has grown accustomed to over the years. It's not dirty and rough; they've both bathed, and his partner's hands are certain, but the last thing they are is uncaring. It isn't happening under cover of darkness; the lamps are turned up as bright as they'll go. It isn't even front-to-back, and Boromir was uncertain how that would work, but now that he's looking into ice-blue eyes, he understands.

Strider's calves are curled around his thighs, and Boromir cannot take his eyes off him. He's memorizing the cut of those cheekbones, the curve of his smile.


End file.
